Diathim
Diathim Species data created by TheSagaContinues user sienn_sconn and Wikia user lukewarner. Six-winged, luminous beings found only on Iego's copious moonlets, Diathim (Often referred to as "Angels") are rumored to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. Those who get caught in their spell, in their brief moments of delirium, will gladly crash their Starships on Iego in order to spend the rest of their lives near to objects of their desire. The Diathim are reputed for their beauty, and the way in which they appear varies depending on the beholder. They share their habitat with the Maelibi, who lived below the ground. Since the Diathim are only seen when they gathered in flocks to welcome arriving ships, knowledge of what their habitat looked like remained hidden to outsiders. Diathim Characteristics Personality: The Diathim give off an aura of kindness, and are consistently described as benevolent by those spacers who propagated the legend of the Angels. They describe themselves as a peaceful people. However, the Diathim are fascinated by spacecrafts, which often prompts them to mob any ships that found themselves in the vicinity of their homeworlds, Iego and Millius Prime. Physical Description: The Diathim seem to be made of blazing white light tinged with a yellow aura, which suggests they are beings of pure energy. At any rate, their intense radiance made it difficult to make out their biological details. Most accounts depict them as slender, 2 to 3 meter tall feminine anthropoids with six blade-shaped wings protruding from their backs. Age Groups: Diathim age at the following stages: Homeworld: The "Planet of a Thousand Moons," known as Iego, as well as its largest moon, Millius Prime. Both are located in the Outer Rim. Languages: Diathim have no apparent language of their own, primarily communicating through Telepathy, though some of them learn to speak Basic. Adventurers: Many Diathims are fascinated by Starships and the like, causing many to drift into the profession of Technician. More practical Diathims focus on their natural talents, becoming Nobles and Force Prodigies. There are no known Diathim Jedi, though there is a first time for everything. Diathim Species Traits Diathims share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Diathims receive a +4 bonus to their Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to both their Constitution and Wisdom. Diathims are charismatic and headstrong, but their biology makes them frail, and act on impulse rather than reason. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Diathims have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Diathims have a base speed of 6 squares, they additionally posses a Fly speed of 6 squares. * '''Unique Physiology: Diathim are able to draw nutrition from any environment, including space. Diathim never suffer the effects of Starvation. Additionally, Diathim can fly in the Vacuum of space, and can maneuver without any hindrance or penalty in Vacuum. Finally, they are additionally immune to the effects of a Vacuum. * Energy Burst: As a Standard Action, a Diathim may emit a burst of energy to damage their enemies. The Diathim makes a special attack roll (1d20+Character Level) and compares the result against the Reflex Defense of all creatures and unattended objects within a 6-square Cone. A successful hit deals 3d6 points of energy damage; a miss deals half damage. ** Using this ability moves the Diathim -1 step down the Condition Track. A Diathim may choose to deal additional damage, but each additional d6 of damage moves the Diathim down another -1 step on the Condition Track. * Bio-Luminescence: Diathims glow in the dark, and due to this they never gain Concealment or Total Concealment from darkness. * Darkvision: Diathim ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * Natural Telepath: '''A Diathim gains a can successfully use the Telepathy aspect of the Use the Force skill without needing a Skill Checks when targeting creatures within 6 squares of the Diathim. * '''Automatic Languages: Diathim do not possess any Automatic Languages, though their can still learn Languages with a high Intelligence score, as they primarily communicate through Telepathy. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Diathim